The present invention relates to a method of washing clothing articles and, more particularly, to a high performance method of washing clothing articles in a vertical axis automatic washer that includes a concentrated detergent solution washing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,666, assigned to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a high performance washing process for vertical axis automatic washers which includes the recirculation of wash fluid through a spinning wash load prior to the agitate portion of the wash cycle. That patent describes, as a particular embodiment of the invention, to load a charge of detergent into the washer along with a predetermined amount of water, preferably prior to admitting a clothes load into the basket to assure that the concentrated detergent solution will initially be held in a sump area of the wash tub so that the detergent will be completely dissolved or mixed into a uniform solution before being applied to the clothes load. It is also suggested that the addition of an anti foaming agent may be desirable. No particular process is provided for mixing the detergent and water to provide a uniform solution, nor is any particular process described for assuring that the amount of wash liquid within the tub during the spin wash portion of the wash cycle is an amount which is slightly in excess of the saturation level for the clothes load.